Eggs with a Side of Time Travel with Elaina
(Dreamer has left yet on another trip, for what reason? Nex won't say but then someone else shows up…) It was a fine morning, Nex was out at work and the rest of the society was peaceful. When outside it's doors a rift opened and a girl stepped out. She appeared to be scarred and on her back was a glowing weapon. She looked around with a smile and then knocked calmly. She was ready to be back. Ms Elaina Hyde *Elaina was walking up to her room when she heard a knock. She groaned.* why do I always have to open the door...? *she opened it, then frowned* um... Miss Jekyll and Miss Hyde''' "Elaina?"' Dreamer asked a smile on her face. "It's me, you probably don't recognize me with my armor on." Dreamer reasoned looking down at herself. "I just had to fight in about five wars and i just forgot to change." She looked at her a smile on her face, a hopeful smile but then that smile changed to a frown. "Where's the burn marks?" She asked herself looking up at the building. '''Ms' Elaina Hyde''' Burn marks? Wars...? Dreamer,' where were you? '''Miss' Jekyll and Miss Hyde''' ' "You knew where i was going. I had to go back home to attend my uncle's funeral then i got cuaght in a few wars there. One with the vampires and mortals and the other with Alemen and Okami. Then i got side tracked with friends asking for help and i had to fight in three more wars to help them. One was quite short, one was only a year long and the fifth took a decade. I told you guys i may be gone a while. Remember?" Dreamer asked confused. "Oh wait, OH GODS!" She called worry spreading on to her face from her voice. '''Ms' Elaina Hyde''' What? *looks very confused*''' what are you saying? Miss Jekyll and Miss Hyde''' Dreamer''' sighed turning and pulling out her dimensional portal and notebook and reading it. Ms Elaina Hyde''' Wh...?' '''Miss' Jekyll and Miss Hyde''' "I'm''' saying that i'm not from this time." Dreamer said. Ms Elaina Hyde''' Oh...' '''Miss' Jekyll and Miss Hyde''' Dreamer''' nodded sighing. "Look i need to find somewhere to wait" Ms Elaina Hyde''' ... Ok?' '''Miss' Jekyll and Miss Hyde''' "may''' I come in?" Dreamer asked. Ms Elaina Hyde''' Of course! Why would you not''' be allowed to? Miss Jekyll and Miss Hyde''' Dreamer''' smiled walking inside. Ms Elaina Hyde''' .... So...' '''Miss' Jekyll and Miss Hyde''' "Hmm?"' Dreamer asked looking back at her. '''Ms' Elaina Hyde''' What... Happened?' '''Miss' Jekyll and Miss Hyde''' "I''' can't tell you." Dreamer said pivoting shaking her head. "I can't." Just then Nex sneaked in and looked at Dreamer Ms Elaina Hyde''' Oh... Okay. Time travel''' stuff, I get it. Miss Jekyll and Miss Hyde''' Dreamer''' smiled meekly and nex sighed. Ms Elaina Hyde''' ...' '''Miss' Jekyll and Miss Hyde''' Dreamer''' turned to face nex. Ms Elaina Hyde''' so...?' '''Miss' Jekyll and Miss Hyde''' "What?"' Nex snapped turning toward Elaina. Nex looked sleep deprived as if she hadn't slept in days. Dreamer took a step back as a precaution and a step toward Elaina, again as a precaution. '''Ms' Elaina Hyde''' *winces* why are you snapping''' at me? I'm just confused... Miss Jekyll and Miss Hyde''' Nex''' sighed turning chakram summoned and she threw it in anger it sticking to the wall before stomping away. Future Dreamer sighed. "YOu will understand when it all comes to pass" Ms Elaina Hyde''' *Elaina jumped, startled* um?' '''Miss' Jekyll and Miss Hyde''' "She's''' fine just tired." Future Dreamer said. Ms Elaina Hyde''' Oh...' '''Miss' Jekyll and Miss Hyde''' Future''' Dreamer nodded. Ms Elaina Hyde''' *sighs* I hope she'll be''' okay... Miss Jekyll and Miss Hyde''' "She''' will." Future Dreamer said. Ms Elaina Hyde''' Good...' '''Miss' Jekyll and Miss Hyde''' "I''' have a question, why do you wish to know the future?" Dreamer asked as Present Dreamer left to see Nex her friend following. Ms Elaina Hyde''' You said something about burn''' marks... Miss Jekyll and Miss Hyde''' "Oh''' it's nothing. Trust me when it occurs it will be nothing major." Dreamer said standing up and stretching. Ms Elaina Hyde''' Um... Okay...?''' Obtained From Wait...What? Time travel's confusing Category:Side Story Category:Alternate Time Lines Category:Nightmares from the Future